1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle light, and more particularly, it relates to a bicycle light including a body and a fixture tool for fixing the body to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A portable miniature light emitting light with a built-in battery is known in general.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0268436 discloses a miniature light including a flat bottomed cylindrical casing (1) having a circular opening on a central portion of the surface thereof, a flat battery (2) stored in a bottom portion of the casing (1), a discoidal circuit board (3), arranged/stored on the battery (2) of the casing (1), loaded with an LED, a control portion and a push switch on the side of the surface thereof, an LED cover (4) having a transparent dome portion covering the LED and an annular flange portion extending outward from an opening provided in a bottom portion thereof so that the dome portion projects from the opening of the casing (1) and the flange portion is arranged/stored on the circuit board (3) and an outer cover (5) of an elastomer material having a waterproof portion covering the outer surface of the casing (1) and a pair of fitting pieces extending from a bottom portion thereof, in which the push switch is arranged on an outer peripheral portion of the circuit board to come into contact with the flange portion.
A bicycle light fixed to a bicycle is operated during pedaling, and hence particularly high operability is required thereto. Further improvement of operability is required also to the miniature light described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0268436.
In the miniature light described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0268436, the outer cover (5) of an elastomer material must be stretched out, in order to take out the casing (1) therefrom. Therefore, it follows that the outer cover (5) is remarkably stretched out every battery exchange required substantially every 100 to 200 hours. While the outer cover (5) must be strongly adhered to the casing (1) in order to keep the miniature light watertight for obtaining waterproofness, it is difficult to take out the casing (1) from the outer cover (5) if adhesiveness therebetween is increased, and hence a long time is required for battery exchange. In other words, improvement of waterproofness leads to complicated battery exchange while avoidance of complicated battery exchange leads to reduction of waterproofness with the outer cover (5) in the miniature light described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0268436.